FMACP Feline Mating and Cloning Project
by Rozinita
Summary: Red, a dusty brown red she cat is picked up off the streets by a so called scientist and taken to a new 'home'. When she wakes up she is shocked to be faced with bone skinny cats. Espicially to find out that these felines are test objects. With Precious, Reine, and Shadow at her side, will the four ever free the encaged cats and return home? /OC'S/
1. Prologue

**Author's Corner - **Heh! I finally mustered up the courage for a Warriors story!

**I own everything execpt for some OC's that my roleplaying buddies created just for this. C: **(Please read A/N at the end.)

* * *

_Prologue_

A rusty brown cat gasped as she saw a stranger tall bruenette female human in a pure white lab coat. The human hissed as it stepped dangerously close, "Why, hello little kitty." she snarled, "What's something like you doing out here?" The human's eyes glinted holding a meaning behind the so called kindness.

The human picked her up by the ribs her grip so hard it nearly crushed the poor cat's bones, "Why don't I take you in? It doesn't look like you have a place to stay anymore. And besides, you'd love it there." she said as she painfully ripped off the cat's ruby collar and tossing it to her side. The cat's eyes widened as she felt an unbearable pain from her neck as its collar was taken off.

All the cat saw next was the evil eyes of the human and their glowing pearly white teeth before she felt something sharp nick her right flank. Everything then blacked out right there.

The female cat let out a shriek of pain as she felt her back collide with cold metal bars. She lifted up her head to see the face of the human once again and noticed that she was in a cage so small, her pelt pressed against it. The human grinned, "Welcome home, kitty. Here's your food and water." she placed two small bowls in front of her. The cat then ate what tasted like rabbit dirt and ocean water, fearing what the girl would do to her if she didn't eat it. She let out a choking cough when finished.

"Good girl," the human smirked, "Well, make yourself as comfortable as possible. Afterall, this is your home now and you're stuck here for the rest of your life." she let out a wicked laugh and began to walk toward a door out of three.

"Welcome to the F.M.A.C.P, kitty, also known as the _Feline Mating And Cloning Project_. Have a nice time and please do enjoy your stay here," the human grinned deviously as she opened the door and clicked it closed.

The cat then check her surroundings and noticed there were many other cats huddled in cages just like hers. The cages were stacked up on top of each other and cries of help pierced the air. _What is going on here? _She thought as many questions ran through her mind. However, there is just one that shakes her the most.

_Will she survive here?_

_._

_._

_._

_fin._

* * *

**Author's Corner - **Sorry it's so short, it's just a small prologue. ^_^ Expect longer chapters. This story is based off my roleplay that I CREATED and am currently roleplaying with my friends. All characters belong to me and my friends and you MAY NOT USE THEM IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM. Also, please note that we are roleplaying this and need time to make the 'dough into bread' so please, be patient.

**Question - **Do you prefer slower longer updates or quicker shorter updates?

**Check out my other stories!**


	2. The cats we are today

**Author's Corner** - Heh, nothing to say. :]

**I own nothing but some OC's I borrowed.**

* * *

_the cats we are today_

Red shrank back into her dusty cold cage her rapid beady eyes searching the room, "Hello?" she whispered as her voice got louder, "Hello? Anyone there?" It was a stupid question. Of course someone was there but it was the only thing she could think of to say.

A female cat rolled her eyes and tapped her claws on the metal bars of her cage, signaling that she was there. The ginger colored cat looked at Red, "My, hello! Were you picked up and thrown in here too? Well, guessing that since you're in a cage you were." she stopped a bit as her leafy green eyes scanned the other cat's cage, "My, oh my. You're in a red cage. You're in the mating section of this two leg project."

The cat pointed at her bars which were colored blue, "I'm in for the cloning project," she let out a heartless laugh and her eyes saddened, "Cloning for me huh? You sure got it easy on you."

Red stared at the other cat, the bars around her, the blue ones, the red ones.

"What?" She had only understood most of what the other cat said. "I'm part of a mating project? Why, what's that? And your part of a cloning project? What's that? And why is mateing better then cloning?" Red had so many questions, but she realized she wouldn't get any of them answered unless she gave the other cat a chance to speak. So she clamped her mouth shut and hoped for answers.

The ginger colored cat thought for a bit, "Well.. You are certainly in a red cage which means, yes you are in a mating project. Twolegs are going to," she paused then continued on, "force you to make kits with someone else. But I highly doubt it won't be until another week or two. They like to give the newbies some time to explore the enviroment."

She frowned, "Cloning is when they make an exact duplicate of something. In this case, its cats. And to answer your last question, mating is better than cloning because so far, every cat that has been to the cloning room has never made it out, alive at least. And everytime someone goes into the mating room, they always come back out safe, shaken but safe."

Red's fur bristled. _Force mate her to have kits? No way!_ "Well I won't." She meowed stubborningly. "And you say we have a few days, we've got to get out of here!" She studied the lock, but she didnt understand it.

"We have to get you out." She meowed. "They cant make me mate, but if they take you away..." She trailed off, thinking of what the cat had just told her. Red realized she didn't know the other cats name. "I'm Red, by the way. What's your name?"

She smiled, "I'm Precious, and woah, slow down your rabbits. You do not know how crazy security this place has. Yesterday, a cat named Spike had tried to get out. The twolegs got him and took him to the," she shuddered, "_BUTCHER_ room."

Another cat, this time a pure black tom with green eyes crouched in a red cage hissed, "Nice try newbie, just like Precious said, you'd end up in there too. It's either stay here or nothing at all." He snickered at Precious, "Clony here's going to the Cloning room not long from now. Perhaps in a couple days." The cat thought for a bit, "Name's Shadow."

Red turned her head, looking at the two other cats. "Oh, um, well." She sat back down unsure what to do. "But, we have to do something! How can this happen...?" Precious was going to the cloning room, and possibly never coming back. And herself... Red didnt want to think about it. Her mother had told her how to be smart and how to stay out of trouble. But they never covered getting stuck in an evil twoleg den.

"Maybe some cats will rescue us?" She suggested hopefully.

Precious' eyes brightened, "Yes, maybe some cats will save us." she let out a collected sigh, "Just thinking about leaving makes me tingle with joy and happiness."

Shadow snorted, "I highly doubt that too. Who knows where this place is at anyways? It's probably in the middle of nowhere." he sat down and placed his skinny stick like tail neatly over his paws.

Two twolegs appeared in front of the cages, one female blonde, and the same bruenette from earlier. The blonde held a brown clipboard in her grubby hands, "Umm, Nightmare and Sassy are heading to the Breeding room today along with Cookie and Stick." The said cats were torn out of their respectful cages from the brown haired twoleg.

Nightmare and Sassy were placed in a very small cage, so small their pelts were pressed together. Cookie and Stick were in a similar cage. The blonde nodded, coughed, then continued on reading the list.

"Rita, Cloudstorm, and Fuzzy are going to the Cloning room today also. Can you keep the cloning cats in seperate cages? We don't want their DNA mixing together." The other female nodded and tossed those cats into three cages. They then loaded the cages onto a wagon like cart and pushed them out the room, the cats' cries of mercy piercing through the air.

"No!" Red leapt forward, watching the cat be taken away. "No..." She wanted to help them so much, but what could she do?

She turned towrads Shadow. "We're in a forest. I think anyway. I was in a forest and saw a twoleg nest before I got captured."

"You do know that you were drugged with a sleeping pill, right?" Shadow deadpanned, "Of course that's what you saw before you fell asleep."

Precious let out a sorry laugh, "Uhh, sorry about Shadow's behavior. He's just upset that his mate had to go breed with some other tom." she gave a nervous stare at the tom, her look wavering uncertainly.

"Oh." She stared at Shadow. She had felt funny before she'd slept. That's mean! She thought. Why are they doing this?

"And I'm so sorry!" She meowed when she heard what Precious said. She flicked her tail. "They are so mean." the red cat burst out. "What are they doing this for?"

Shadow looked away, flustered and said nothing.

"I know right!" Precious agreed, "No one knows why the twolegs are doing this but we all agree and think they might just be doing this for fun just to torture us cats." she said, "I never thought there'd be a day where twolegs would stoop so low."

Red sighed. It seemed like there was nothing they could do.

"Couldn't they just let us be and be happy with their own kittypets?" Red wondered aloud. She sniffed at her food, but didn't eat anymore in case it was another sleeping drug. Then she curled up in a ball and rested her head on her paws.

But she didnt sleep, she kept staring out side her cage, watching to twolegs run around doing, whatever it was they were doing.

Precious sighed and nodded, doing the same as Red as she picked at the 'food'.

A large speaker began to boom while a large red X appeared above the cloning room, "Attention all workers, the cloning project has failed. Please bring in the next batch of cloning subjects."

The two twolegs burst into the room once again with a cart of singed cats. They opened a door and dumped the cats onto whatever was it there and called out the next names, "Okay, we need Chip, Sunlight, and Sparky." the blonde twoleg announced while the bruenette placed them into their new respectful cages, "Alright, I got them, Mandy." The blonde grinned.

"Good work Lara, you always know which cat is which," the so called Lara looked away, "Oh, it's nothing." The two laughed and pushed the carts into the Cloning Room.

Red lifted her head, her ears flat. She watched sadly as the other cats went in, meowing for help. _I wish I could help you!_ Red thought. They disappeared behind the evil door and Red put her head back down. She wasn't looking forward to what might happen to her. But luckily it looked like they were to busy to deal with her. She just hoped they wouldn't need Precious.

Precious shrunk back into her cage, "That means that Rita, Cloudstorm, and Fuzzy are dead." she whispered quietly. Fuzzy had been an old cat, almost 10 years old. Cloudstorm was old, but not as much with the age of 6 years. But the one that had shaken her the most was Rita, the poor little kitten, not even a year old.

The red cat looked sadly at Precious. She wanted to press her fur next to her, but they were separated by the cage bars.

So she lay close to the bars. "How long have you been here?" She asked. She hoped she wasn't in here long. This was horrible! Even though nothing was happening to them, it was already tough enough to see the other cat taken away, then announced dead without any care.

The twolegs didn't seem to care.

And it broke Red's heart.

_fin._

* * *

**Author's Corner -** Sorry it ended at a weird spot. Got too lazy to type anymore. 3:

**Question - **Why do you thinnk that _BUTCHER _is capitilized and in italics?

_-Karma_


	3. Happy times

**Author's Corner - **:) Updated again. A 2k word chapter for once. :D This roleplay is super fun and whenever something happens, I get a burst of inspiration and determination to finish this story!

**Recap;**

_So she lay close to the bars. "How long have you been here?" She asked. She hoped she wasn't in here long. This was horrible! Even though nothing was happening to them, it was already tough enough to see the other cat taken away, then announced dead without any care._

_The twolegs didn't seem to care._

_And it broke Red's heart._

* * *

_happy times_

Precious smiled sadly and pressed her fur against the metal bars, "I've only been here two days and it's already eating me out from the inside," she replied honestly hoping that Red would understand, "It just hurts so much to know that these cats, not even a year old are too forced into this project." she turned her head towards the door to see a different twoleg this time carrying another she-cat.

"There's another new one."

"Poor cat, forced into here like us." she sighed, "I wonder what color cage she'd be in. Red or blue?"

Just as Precious said, twolegs walked through a large white door caying a limp brown she-cat with amber eyes. They looked around and pulled out an overflowing keychain and unlocked the door to an empty red cage.

Red's eyes saddened. _The poor cat doesn't even know what's going on._ She thought miserably.

She pricked her ears as the twolegs slammed the cage door. "Hello?" She called to the new feline. "Who are you?" Red strained to see the color of the bars. Please be red. She begged to herself. She didnt want this cat to have to get cloned.

When the new one was thrown in a cage, she woke up instantly. She flailed her paws around the cage trying to find a way out.

"Where am I?" She cried out.

"I don't know." Red meowed. "But it's not a good place."

She sighed, "Either you get put into a red cage, cloned and maybe die, or be in a red cage and get forced mated with a tom." She looked around. "The only tom I currently know is Shadow, and your in a red cage so you'll be mated." Red shuddered. It didnt appeal to her. But what could they do?

"I'm Red." She added. "Who are you?"

"I'm Cinnamon. I don't remember being here. Last time I was eating a mouse." she replied. "What color am I?" She asked.

Precious flicked her ear as she looked at the cage's color, "It's red." she muttered, "Lucky cat. I think the twolegs put a sleeping pill in that mouse."

Cinnamon looked at the cage,_ red_. "So I'm going to be forced to mate with a tom I probably not even know and you're going to be cloned. Right?" She let out a snort of anger. _Stupid Twolegs!_

The cream colored cat signaled for Shadow to look over at the newcomer. He snorted, "I hope I'm not gonna be with her, she's definiately not my kind of she-cat." the black cat announced.

The ginger cat let out a heartless smile as she signaled for the new cat to look at her cage color._ Blue_. She then introduced herself, "Uh, I'm Precious. And Red is right, this is not a safe place. I've been here for two days and how many cats have died since I came here from the cloning project? 12, 14? I guess I'll be the one up next. And for your question, no one knows why. Twolegs are just so weird."

Red sighed. "That's about right.". She looked sadly at Precious.

"I hope they save you for very last." She meowed. "Or by that time they've worked out all the dying parts." She then looked at Cinmamon. "And we'll be mated... Anyone know what they'll do with our kits?"

Cinnamon panicked, "I have no idea and I don't want to know! I don't want to have kits! I have never had a mate or kits in my life!"

The question lingered in her mind for a while. _What will they do to our kits?_

Precious nodded, "You're right on the spot. However, like this newbie," she pointed at Red, "You'd get a couple days of 'rest' before you're sent to work. No one knows what they do with the kits. Some think they just kill them for fun while others think they sell the kits." she explained as her ears began to hurt from the sudden sound of the intercom.

A large green O appeared above the Mating room and the speakers boomed once again, "The mating process has been successful. The current mating cats will be sent back to their cages until it is time to birth. Please send in the next batch of cats."

The same two twolegs walked in once again this time with the cats that were sent to breed. The blonde, Mandy called out the names of the next set of breeders, "We need Star and Blackclaw," she said. The brown haired one, Lara nodded after finishing putting the old pairs back into their orginial cages then collecting the new pair, "And then we need Viperess and Grey."

After sucessfully getting the cats, they stuffed them into a cage with their respectful partner, the twolegs began to walk out once again with the new cats and into the Mating room.

"I don't know." Red meowed, watching the cats and shivering. "They must have some way to force mate them because I know the cats wouldn't do it! At least we don't have to go in right away." She looked over the shelves of all the other cats. Thinking about their shared fate, and wondering what cat was going to be paired with her.

Precious shrunk back into her cage, "I heard they put on this eletric collars on you and make you do what they say or else it'd shock you." she whispered, "Some others say they'd burn you if you don't do it."

Red's eyes widened. _They can't do that!_ She thought angrily. But she knew they could. These twolegs were pure evil, they could do what ever they wanted. "I need out!" She stood up and started pawing at the lock, even though cats couldn't open it. She knew it was hopeless, but she was desperate.

Shadow snorted, "Nonsense. I've never seen a single burn mark on any of them." he then turned to Red, "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to escape!" Shadow just laughed at her failed attempts.

The brown cat saw Red claw at the lock. "It's useless,these cages won't unlock unless a Twoleg unlocks it." She said to Red. Cinnamon set her head down on her paws with a sad expression on her face.

"But I need out." She whimpered. She stopped pawing at the lock and turned to Precious and Shadow. "And chance of escaping when they they take us out?" She asked. "Or if we are really nice to them maybe?" There must be some way out.

Cinammon then shook her head nervously and looked at Shadow wondering if she would be paired with him. She looked at Precious.

"I hope you don't die when they clone you." She said to her.

She stuck her tongue out, "I don't even get why the twolegs want to clone us. They're already making kits, don't they have enough cats yet?" she frowned and pawed at the suspicious food and water in her bowls then returned the gaze at Cinnamon, "I-I don't know.. They've never had one successful cloning before."

Precious frowned as she saw something mysteriously shiny on the ground and remembered it had fallen out of one the twoleg's pocket.

The ginger cat out, "Cinnamon, Red, do you see that? I wonder what it is." she pointed at the 'thing'.

Cinnamon saw the shiny object on the floor Precious was pointing at. "What is that?" She called back.

Red turned to see the shiny thing, "I'll try to get it." she said, "My cage is on the ground."

She reached her paw out to grab it, but it was too far away. "I don't know if I can reach it." She meowed, reaching farther. Just a little bit more.

Precious shrugged, "Don't touch it. It fell out of a twoleg's pocket. For all I know it could be something to torture us in disguise."

"Maybe." Cinnamon said backing up a bit.

"Instead it may get us out!" Red meowed excitedly. She flicked her tail. Even if it wasn't, maybe the twolegs would let them out if they had it. She leaned out and unsheathed her claws.

"I got it!" She exclaimed triumphantly, pulling the thing inside her cage. She sniffed it. "What is it?"

Precious bit her lip, "Be careful. It might hurt you." she leaned forward to watch Red examine the shiny thing.

"Try figuring out what it is and what it is."

"It's pointy! It might hurt you Red!" Cinnamon warned.

Cinnamon thought she saw a Twoleg turn around to see where the noise had come from.

"Red! A Twoleg! Drop it!" She hissed quietly. The Twoleg was on it's way over to the cages.

Red's eyes widened then she let out a breath of relief, it didnt look like the twolegs had heard.

She sat down and licked her fur, thinking. "It does look like something they might need." Red thought for a moment, then she had an idea.

"Maybe," she meowed. "Maybe if we showed it to them, they'll open the cage to get it, and we can run out!" She looked at the others excitedly. "What do you think?" She asked.

"That would be a great idea!." Cinnamon said. "Hurry up and show it to the Twoleg!"

The Twoleg was examining each cage trying to find out where the noise had come from.

Precious frowned, "But it'll only open up your cage." she said but no one payed attention for they were all too excited to leave.

I hope this works. Red thought nervously. She gave a loud meow. The twoleg turned to look at her and she meowed again.

The twoleg started walking over. Red pulled the shiny thing to the back of the cage and meowed again. Hurry up!

It frowned, "Look, it's my key! I was looking everywhere for it. Thanks cat." she said and took the key from Red through the bars and walked out of the room.

Precious sighed at the failure of escaping, "Tough luck."

"No, wait!" Red meowed to the twoleg, lunging at the cage bars.

"Wait for me!" She sat down with a bump, disappointed. She flicked her tail and sighed. "Now what?"

Precious shrugged, "It was a good idea though," she laughed, "I guess that after dropping something they'd want it back just like if we dropped our food and someone took it, we'd obviously want it back, right?"

Red and Cinnamon sighed, "I guess you're right."

Shadow snorted, "That was a stupid idea."

Red shrugged. "It was worth a try." She meowed.

"Unless you have a better idea?" She looked at Shadow. Let me know when you do." She turned to sniff the food again, but decided she wasn't that hungry. So she curled up in a ball.

Cinnamon decided to try some of the food. She took a bite and gagged on it, "Eww! This stuff is gross! I bet if the Twolegs ate this stuff they would rather go starved!" She exclaimed, mad.

Precious sighed and shruged, "I'd rather eat it than starve," she replied honestly, "Everyday is a good day if you're living."**(1)**

"Well, I guess you're right. I would rather eat this awful stuff than be starved." She said listening to Precious. "They could give us better food though."

Hearing the other cats talk, Red decided to go check out the food. She sniffed it, then took a bite. She almost choked on it.

"Yuck!" She hissed, spitting it back out. "I've only ever had prey, bird and mice and things. This is like rabbit droppings!" She backed away from the food. "I don't want to eat that!"

Precious rolled her eyes, "Well, you got that right. This is the first thing that I have ever eaten that's not coming from my housefolk." she fluffed out her white chest and gave it a few embarrassed licks, "Trust me, I don't want to eat it either."

Shadow said nothing but ate his food, ignoring the disgusted look from the she-cats.

"That is gross." Cinnamon commented and everyone else laughed while Shadow gave them the evil eye.

For the first time in hours, the four felines finally had something happy to laugh and talk about.

_fin._

* * *

**Author's Corner -** Did you like it? It's kind of crummy but I think it ended at a better spot than the previous chapter, lol. But that's just me.

**1 - **That's my quote. :)

**Question - **What do you think the shiny thing was?

_-Karma_


	4. Stolen and ripped away

**Author's Corner - **Sorry I haven't updated in so long! Also, please note that the first couple of chapters are going to be SLOW because I need to bring in all the characters so sorry if they're super boring.

**I own nothing. Just my OC's and plot and roleplay and.. you get the point.**

**Recap - **_ Precious rolled her eyes, "Well, you got that right. This is the first thing that I have ever eaten that's not coming from my housefolk." she fluffed out her white chest and gave it a few embarrassed licks, "Trust me, I don't want to eat it either."_

_Shadow said nothing but ate his food, ignoring the disgusted look from the she-cats._

_"That is gross." Cinnamon commented and everyone else laughed while Shadow gave them the evil eye._

_For the first time in hours, the four felines finally had something happy to laugh and talk about._

* * *

_ripped and stolen away_

__A dark gray cat with soft green eyes let out a whispering cough, her whole body shook furiously. She looked old, with ragged fur and many scars from hard battles for survival.

Red spotted the gray cat in another cage. "Who are you?" She asked politely, padded to the bars in her cage. "I'm Red, this is Precious, Shadow and um, I forgot your name. Sorry." Red meowed, blinking apologetically, "What color cage are you in? Blue or red? I can't see from here." Her questions merged into each other making one ever-flowing sentence and the old cat just blinked.

Precious laughed at Red, "Her name's Cinnamon, the cat you forgot, I mean. I can't see the color of the cage either since I'm on the other side of the room. Oh, and by the way, I'm Precious, if you thought that Cinnamon here," she pointed at the cat, "Was me. Names really do get confusing here since there's so many cats."

She pointed at the cages piled up on each other. Each cage held one or two cats and there were so many cages, you could not even see the bare wall.

The gray cat still said nothing.

Cinnamon looked at the newcomer's cage color. She could see a tint of blue, "I think it's blue!" she said scrambling to the edge of her cage to see it better. Red peered at the cage, trying to see the color. "Maybe it's the cage next door." She meowed hopefully, "Maybe her/his cage is red."

Red was bad, but not as bad as blue and Red was hoping that no more cats would be stuck in blue cages. It was bad enough that Precious was going to be taken some day... Red sat lost in her thoughts.

Precious shrugged, "Hopefully, I wouldn't want any other cats to face the same fate as me," she gave her chest a few fumbled licks as the speakers began to boom.

"The Cloning Project has failed. Please send in the next batch of test subjects." Two twolegs burst in with 6 cages, 3 had each a dead cat. They read the clipboard, "Okie dokie, Peppermint, Sunbeam, and Tiger are up next for Cloning, bring them up."

The other twoleg nodded and gathered up the cats and put them in the cages with much force. Then they walked through a door with the dead cat cages and simply dumped the dead cats outside near the garbage tub and left, bringing the new cats into the Cloning Room. Precious gasped at the rough handling and shivered as she imagine herself as one of those cats. It was a terrifying though.

Red flattened her ears and whimpered. She was _so_ glad she didn't have to do that, but she was scared for her new friend. She couldn't let that happen to her! There had to be something they could do. But then again, she'd thought that before, but there wasn't anything. "I'm so sorry." Red whispered, hoping that the dead cats' souls could hear her.

The un-speaking cat coughed out, "I-I've got a red cage." She tapped it again. Her tired green eyes shined with worry. "She paced around her cage, muttering to herself. Red gave a relieved sigh.

"Well, I guess your lucky." She meowed, looking toward the she-cat. "Did you hear the announcement?" She asked.

"So far, all the cats that are in blue cages, never come out..." She trailed off, looking at Precious.

"Um." She cleared her thoughts. "Where are you from?" She asked River, trying to change the subject. River answered her, "I was a loner that hunted fish in a very big stream near four clans. I avoided the clans but I was taken by twolegs." She sighed as she finished. She remembered her past as a kit, teased by other loners that she was a weak kitty that will never survive. The old cat sighed again and flicked her tail.

Red blinked sympathecticly at River. "I'm sorry. I was a loner too." She explained, "The evil twolegs brought me here." She added, unnecessarily, "And we don't know how to get out."

Precious looked at the two cats suddenly feeling left out, "I was a housecat," she said, "I think you cats called us kittypets." She then looked down at herself and cursed under her breath, "Lucky cats with red cages." She felt a flare of jealousy run through her heart and she couldn't help but flatten down her ears.

Cinnamon backed up to the corner of her cage as she saw a twoleg pass by. It stopped at her cage and put something metal in the cage lock and picked her up. Her eyes widened and she shrieked, "Help! The twolegs are taking me!"

"No!" Red leapt forward and yowled when the twoleg picked the she-cat up. "Stop! Stop stop stop it!" She knew the twolegs wouldn't understand the words, but maybe she could distract them enough for the cat to hide. She pawed at the cage and yowled, making a big racket.

Precious closed her eyes and waited for the twoleg to pass by her cage. When they did, she leapt up and pushed her extended arm through a space between some bars and clawed the twoleg with unsheathed claws. She couldn't reach very far but she had managed to tear some white smooth fur wrapped around them.

Cinnamon thrashed around in the twoleg's grip but it was too tight and she was left just kicking and pawing the air. Tears lept to her eyes. The twolegs were taking her to who know where, probably another evil place. She bawled hopelessly, hanging from the twoleg's frontpaws, "Let me go!"

Precious snarled at the twoleg as she tried to swipe at it with an unsheathed paw, "Let go of Cinnamon you mangy fleabag!" But the twoleg had always passed out of her range.

She glared at the twoleg as if she was saying _You better not take Cinnamon or I'll kill you!_Her lips curled into a deadly snarl as she crouched, looking dangerous. The twoleg just continued walking, not noticing her.

Soon enough, Cinnamon had disappeared through the big wooden double doors and the same twoleg came back. Without Cinnamon. Red panicked. Where was she? Where had the twolegs taken her? She watched the twoleg pick Shadow up as well but she was too breathless to shout and scream for the twoleg to put him down.

Shadow didn't thrash around like Cinnamon had. Instead he remained calm and let the twoleg bring him through the doors.

Every cat held their breath for a moment before it become a full on panic.

"Where did they go?"

"What's going to happen to them?"

"We're all going to die!"

Precious, River, and Red shared a worried look and prayed that the two cats would remain safe, wherever they were.

* * *

**Author's Corner - **So some action is starting to rise!

**Question - **What do you think is going to happen to Shadow and Cinnamon and where are they?

_-Karma_


End file.
